Wide Awake
by The King of Pop
Summary: Zuko and Azula. The banished Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. They seek to capture the Avatar and be allowed back home, to show they are not worthless. But along the beaten path, what will they find? Honor, revenge, answers, power, redemption? And during their journey, one thing remains on their mind: where is their mother? AzulaxAang, Zutara, Sukka. AU of all 3 books


**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. This found it's way into my head and had to be written. Zuko and crew do not run into Aang until Kyoshi Island.**

Prince Zuko stood at the helm of his ship watching...waiting. He pushed his senses outward, but so far felt nothing exceedingly powerful that would say 'Avatar'. It angered and frustrated him, but for the moment he would have to hold it inside. At least until he could spar with his sister. Speaking of the Princess...

"Nothing?" The voice of his sister, Princess Azula, approached him.

He wondered if she herself had used her sense to seek out the Avatar, but answered anyway. "No. Same as always it seems. Just our crew and the damn fish." The banished Prince ran a hand through his messy, shoulder-length hair. The last three years had been hard on the siblings, both being banished to search for the Avatar, whom they were honestly not sure even existed anymore. The irritation made his odd brown belt twitch.

"Hey, no need to get worked up. Eventually, some way or another, we'll find the Avatar. Then we can go home." His sister came closer and embraced him in a kind hug, though from how her body lightly trembled he knew she herself was a bit upset.

"I know Zula. It's been so hard though. Without mom, away from home."

The Royal siblings were silent for a moment, trying to take solace in their comforting hug. Both sensed Uncle before he made it onto the deck.

"Azula, Zuko...you should come inside and enjoy some lunch. I know you both have such great appetites, and the day has been long so far." Uncle had been looking out for them more than usual lately, and though the two were filled with warmth at his care, they just couldn't do so now.

"One more try?" Zuko suggested to his younger sister.

Azula looked into his eyes as he turned. "Uncle," She turned to their guardian. "Do you know perhaps where the nearest landmass is?"

The old man put his hand to his chin in thought. Where was it...ah! "I believe that Kyoshi Island is only about half a day's travel from our current location."

An odd brown, and a bit fuzzy, belt around her waist twitch in irritation. Much like her brother's had moments before. "Wouldn't hurt to try sensing him there. I don't think we've ever checked out that place anyway." She was doing her best to sound optimistic, but three years at sea looking for a ghost was hard on the girl. Thank Agni her brother leant his shoulder to her when it became unbearable. The beautiful Princess couldn't ask for a better sibling.

"Right." They held hands, closing their eyes and concentrating. "Which direction Uncle?"

"Hmm, I would say perhaps to the South-East from us."

They focused their senses in the direction he named, and were almost overwhelmed by the signature they located. "It's him. It has to be!" Azula could've cried with joy, were she not so shocked.

"Yeah. Uncle," Zuko turned to the kind man. "We need to set course for Kyoshi Island. That's where the Avatar is."

"Very well Prince Zuko." Iroh placed his hands inside the sleeves of his uniform, a light grin upon his lips. "When I am done informing the Helmsman, the three of us shall continue our training from yesterday."

Both Prince and Princess smiled in response. Their odd belts twitching, but the crew around them were used to it, if a little weirded out. The Royal siblings loved to train, the best training coming from their Uncle. Despite the fact that neither Zuko or Azula could firebend, the abilities they had instead more than made up for it. Unless the opinion of their father, Fire Lord Ozai, was asked. The fact that they couldn't firebend was the reason behind their banishment. He didn't care about their powers, and was disgusted by them. It hurt deeply, especially to the emotional Azula. But Zuko was there for her, the big brother he was.

"We'll find the Avatar, and finally go home Zula." Then, in a moment of affection for his sister, his brown belt began to move and was revealed to actually be a tail. Wiggling it for a moment, he intertwined his tail with Azula's, like the two appendages were hugging. Ever since they were little and their mother was still around, it had been a deep sign of affection between them, their mother having told them about such.

But what kind of person had a brown tail?

**Kyoshi Island**

Sokka finished another set of katas with Suki, his technique good, but his form still a bit off since they had only been training for the last three days. However, the make-up wearing girl was impressed with his dedication and his progress into her people's fighting style. "You keep getting better and better. You know," she grinned at him with her fists on her hips. "Maybe you really are the best warrior in your Tribe." Her statement was not teasing or spiteful, but honest and complimentary.

Once, Sokka would have said something sexist or arrogant about the increase in his skills. After being humiliated by the pretty girl in front of him however, the Southern Water Tribe boy was much more humble. "Well, you know what they say about a great student right?"

"What's that?" Her eyebrow arched, wondering if perhaps he would go back to his old ways of thinking.

He smirked at her a moment before responding. "That they have an even greater teacher of course." Sokka had really become grateful of the fact that Suki forgave his initial behavior and agreed to teach him. He was better for it. As a warrior, and a man.

The girl in Kyoshi armor blushed heavily, her white make-up barely concealing her red cheeks. "T-Thanks. I do my best." Now it was her turn to smirk. Perhaps it was time to move on to the next tier of training?

"Suki!"

Sokka and Suki turned to the dojo entrance, another Kyoshi Warrior, Lie Wu, standing there with an urgent look on her painted face. "Come quick! A boy and girl, dressed in Fire Nation clothing, are approaching the village! The Elder says all Warriors are to intercept them." Lie Wu hurried away without waiting for a response.

Knowing the situation could turn deadly rather quick, the duo followed after Lie Wu. Suki could not understand why the Fire Nation decided to send only two people into their village. It was either insanity, or the two would be very skilled. If needed, blood would be spilled this day.

Upon reaching the edge of the home of the Kyoshi Warrior's, Katara and Aang joined with them. The total number of girls was 15, with the added help of Avatar Aang, whomever was foolish enough to approach would be stopped.

It was indeed a boy and girl. Young, perhaps just a year or so older than Suki. They both wore loose-fitting red clothing with black trim. Upon first glance, they might not look like Fire Nationals. It could be said they were of the Earth Kingdom, and their slightly pale skin was from not being outside much. But the color of the clothing pretty much confirmed it. Although both wore an odd brown, fuzzy belt around their waists.

The boy had black hair that reached his chin, bits of the top layered shorter than his bangs. His face was handsome, Suki had to admit. His black eyes held a serious look, watching everyone for signs of movement. He was a warrior, though how skilled she had yet to figure.

Standing a step or two behind him, the girl, whom looked close enough she had to be a sister or cousin, also had black hair. the front and sides reached to her shoulders, but everything behind her ears was pulled into a tail. Her black eyes also held the look of a fighter, but the Kyoshi Warriors could see a little hesitation within them too.

"Why have you come to Kyoshi Island? What business do you have?" As the leader, Suki was the first to break the silence.

The boy answered. "I am Prince Zuko, and this is my sister Princess Azula." He pointed towards Aang, frowning lightly. "We're here for the Avatar. If you hand him over, we'll leave and never bother your people again."

Aang fell into his Airbending stance, frowning right back to the Fire Nation Prince. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you."

Once the Avatar prepared himself for a confrontation, everyone else did as well. "It would be in your best interest to leave. Go now, and we will not attack." Suki expected them to follow her command, given they were outnumbered. If it came to a fight, she and her girls could win. They had fought Firebenders before, had trained to take them out or take them prisoner. The Prince and Princess would make excellent POWs.

The girl, Azula, looked a little nervous. Her eyes moving rapidly from person to person. "Uh, we weren't expecting resistance Zuko." What happened next shocked everyone besides the Royals. Azula's brown belt began to twitch and move. A second later the belt was waving back and forth behind her slowly. It wasn't a belt...it was...

"Is that a tail?" Katara whispered, completely shocked at the sight. So were the others whom had arrived to confront the siblings.

"What the hell? That's not normal." Despite the fact that she was an enemy, when Sokka made that statement everyone glared at him harshly. "What?"

"You shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant! Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Zuko's anger could be tasted in the air. Turning his head slightly in Azula's direction, his own belt, now known to also be a tail, unraveled and stroked hers gently. "Don't listen to him. We'll save him for last so we can beat some manners into him."

"Right." The Princess at first looked uncomfortable and hurt, but now determination dominated her pretty features.

"Look, we don't have to fight. Please, can we not talk about this?" Aang still held up his stance, but was no longer frowning. His gray eyes asked for diplomacy and reason. He got his answer rather quick.

"No." The siblings mumbled at the same time. Another shocking event happened that no one, not even Aang, had seen before. A faint white aura appeared around the siblings, the young Royals yelling out as it appeared, before they flew, yes _flew_, a bit about the ground and charged straight at the heroes.

**I could not help it. This idea appeared and could not be said no to. This is NOT an incest fic with Azula and Zuko. Fuck no. It's just that they comfort each other a lot more than in canon. Because, as later backstory will explain, they are all they have for each other besides Uncle. Azula is obviously OOC, being meek and unsure, but she's like that for a reason that I shall explain later in the story. I'm sure everyone knows where people with brown monkey tails come from. It'll come up too, being part of the plot and all.**


End file.
